


Morning Watch

by owlmoose



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Comment Fic, F/F, Final Fantasy Kiss Battle, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fang enjoys the simple pleasures of a morning on Pulse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Final Fantasy 2013 Kiss Battle, to the prompt of "Fang/Vanille: early morning, when the light is soft and the dew is cool."

A light breeze ruffled the grass around the campsite as Fang watched the sun rising over the hills, its pale orange light creeping over the trees and staining the stones pink. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh air. Taking early morning watch had been an excellent decision. Here, back on Pulse, she could breathe again, could find peace in the real open sky overhead. Parts of Cocoon were beautiful, but every second she spent there felt fake to her. All created by humans and the fal'Cie, the greatest lie ever devised. Pulse was alive and open and real, solid beneath her feet.

Alone but for her sleeping companions, Fang could think; she could listen to the soft breathing of the others, the distant call of morning birds; she could lean back on her hands and watch the stars go out, one by one, replaced by the gentle colors of sunrise. She could look down at Vanille, snuggled into her bedroll, her hair the same warm pink as the morning light, and imagine that nothing had changed, that they were on a camping trip with friends, just as they had done a thousand times, that tonight they would curl up together in front of a campfire, roasting nuts on sticks, telling stories and giggling over secrets. A small smile touched Fang's lips at the memory, at the hope that it might happen again, once they got back to Oerba. Oerba wasn't far. They would get there soon, and then everything could be just like it was.

Fang let her hand brush over Vanille's smooth hair, and Vanille sighed in her sleep. She leaned down and kissed her on the temple, let her lips rest on the delicate skin. How close had she come to losing her, to never seeing this sweet face again? Fang wanted to lie down beside her, to roll Vanille into her arms and kiss her everywhere, but she didn't dare, not in company, not when they hadn't really had a chance to talk yet. In Oerba, she promised herself. Even on a race to save the world, they could take a few minutes to themselves at home. She pressed her forehead to Vanille's and took another deep breath, of a scent as fresh and beloved as the morning air. Vanille murmured something and rolled over, bringing her mouth next to Fang's, and Fang could not resist another kiss, Vanille's lips moving in sleepy response, her hand sneaking out of the bedroll to lightly rest on Fang's throat. Fang wrapped her fingers around Vanille's and let out a slow breath as she pulled away.

Vanille blinked a few times, then smiled up at her. "Good morning."

Fang let go of Vanille's hand, slipping out of her fingers with a tender caress. "Sleep well?" On Vanille's nod, she stood up with a smile of her own. "Good. Let's get breakfast started, shall we?" The others were coming awake around them, the moment slipping away as the sky turned fully light. No more time here. But she could wait for Oerba. Everything would be all right once they got there. It had to be.


End file.
